Hiccstrid- It's Okay
by Stephany010
Summary: 2 months after Httyd 2. The defeat of Drago. The death of Stoick the vast. New chief of Berk, Hiccup horrendous haddock the third. New chief, Means Meetings to be set. As Hiccup goes to his first chief meeting, he doesn't return that day. A worried astrid seeks to find him but a terrible storm comes to berk.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on toothless. I know you're tired but the meeting is in the morning and I don't want to be late. This the first meeting of chiefs and I can't just embarrass myself by being late and not prepared." I said as I gave toothless a basket of fish. He didn't seem like flying in the morning. He's 's strange.

"Okay you stay here and eat and i'll get ready" I said as I Went to my hut and got my cape that was passed down to me since my fathers...departure..

I got some paper for some deals with the other chiefs and I can't find that important paper that says I'm the chief of berk. It's been 2 months since we defeated Drago. With that we are still fixing berk. Maybe in another month the rest of the damage is recovered

"Where is that paper at"I said as I look through the table

"You're looking for this right?"

I turn around and I saw astrid leaning on the wall with the paper

"Yess milady" I said as I walked up to her and gave her a kiss and While doing that I took the paper from her hand

"Are you sure Im not supposed to come?" Astrid said

"I am 100% sure. And I need you to run the village for me while I'm gone. It's just one day, nothing will go wrong"

"What happens if something does go wrong"

"Astrid you'll be fine and plus mom can also help if you want"

"Hiccup I was talking about you. What happens if-"

"Nothing will go wrong astrid, I promise it will be fine"I said as I grab all the papers and put it on the bag. I grab toothless's saddle and I put it on him

"Just be careful, I have a feeling something will go wrong"

"Everything will be fine" I said as I gave her a goodbye kiss. Very long and passionate kiss.

After that I took off with toothless

I look back and I can see astrid looking at me. Gosh I already miss her. I look at my village. I said goodbye to everyone yesterday. I didn't wanted to bother them in the morning.

"Well toothless, this is gonna be a long flight"


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom it's been 2 days since hiccup left. He promise me he'll be gone for 1 day and it's been 2. We should go find him"

"Dear, Hiccup will be fine. Maybe ran into trader johan and helped him. Or maybe he just went flying and found new land. It's hiccup being hiccup" Valka said

"I know mom but he promised he'll be back and well, he always keeps his promise" I said as I rub Stormfly's head

 _Knock knock_

"Enter"

Fishlegs and snotlout entered

"Ahh guys, hate to break it to you but their is a huge storm coming this way, directly to berk's entrance" Snotlout said

"Category 2 storm to be exact, Astrid there will be flooding" Fishlegs said

"On no" valka said as she stood up, Cloudjumper with her

"Snotlout, you and Eret start telling people to go to the great hall, Fishlegs bring in Food, water, And other supplies we might need, Tell The twins to move all yaks and other animals to safety, Now go" They both quickly went out

"Astrid,we need to go build a so-like dam to block the water from entering the village immediately"Valka said

"..."

"Astrid"

"Mom what about hiccup, we need to find him. What if he's in the storm and he need our help. We need to find him mom"

"I know we need to dear. But we need to focus on protecting this village first"Valka

"Don't you care about your son?!" With those words I really messed up. I was talking about my mother in law's only Family from blood. His only son. That was too harsh. I looked at her and she had a sad look

"Mom I'm sorry, I'm just-"

"It's okay dear, I know how you feel. The first person I love and care in this world is my son but protecting berk's people is most likely what he wants us to do. Now let's go"Valka said as we walked out with Cloudjumper and Stormfly

First thing I felt was heavy wind. I look at the ocean. Silent. But further more, Lots of waves, The clouds Really dark.

"We need to hurry" I said as I went up in Stormfly

Mom and I rode our dragon and We brought a few deadly nadders to the woods to cut off trees and places the logs next to the edge of berk. Storm was really close. Waves were now near us. It started to get dark.I look at village. More people started going  
inside the great hall. Some dragons went inside as not all can go inside.

"Astrid" I looked down and I saw fishlegs and...Heather?! Gosh it's been a long time. By that I mean 1 year. I told mom We'll just be back.

"Get us down girl" I said

We got down and I quickly got of and ran up to Heather and hugged her.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I saw the storm coming this way and You guys helped my village lots of time so I'm returning the favor" Heather said moving away as she pointed to berserkers Bringing im food and water.

"And She has Windsheer's friends to come and help" fishlegs said as he rubbed a Razorwhip's head

* _l_ ighting flashed across the sky*

"Okay we should really start working and Astrid who is that" Heather said pointing to Valka and Cloudjumper with an a amused face on them

*lighting flashed across the sky again*

"Heather that's Hiccup's mother, Valka, there is no time to explain now go help her" I said as Heather took off with windshear and the other Razorwhips followed

"Fishlegs are you done with the task?"

"Yep, all of our food, water, and supplies are inside" Fishlegs said

"Excellent"

"Astrid umm, Is hiccup back from the meeting"

I sigh

"No sign of him. My thoughts is that he is out there in the storm" I said as I look at the ocean

"Astrid it will be okay. Hiccup has a night furry. One of a kind dragon. I'm sure he's fine" Fishlegs said

I looked at him. He knows he's not. He's just trying to pretend it's okay.

"I sure hope so fishlegs"

30 minutes later

Everyone was at the great hall. Well the berserkers left as soon as they were done. They had to go back to its peopleI was sitting at hiccups seat. Just thinking about already hit us. I tried going out but Mom just stopped me. She says  
'it's dangerous'. So hiccup is in danger. Everyone was worried. I hear people asking Valka "where is the chief?!"

If he doesn't come in the next hour, I will immediately go out and find him.

I look at the gang. Fishlegs tuffnut Ruffnut, snotlout, and Eret talking. Mom was busy cooking some fish with her new other friends. This is gonna be a long day. Staying here for almost 2 days.

I went upstairs to a room

It was a small room with a table and a chair. Mostly chiefs stay here to finish work of some kind. I looked at a small window. The only window not barrigated. The logs did a fine job. Rain started flooding. And still no hiccup.

I sigh

"Hiccup please come back

I said As I sat down and grabbed a book from the table. It has drawing of hiccup's old inventions designed . The inferno old's design and other design's for toothless tail.

 _*Blast_ *

I looked up at the window

"What was that?"

Another blast

"THATS TOOTHLESS EMERGENCY SIGNAL! HICCUP AND TOOTHLESS!"I yelled at I quickly went down stairs


End file.
